friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Frank Jr.
"The One With Frank Jr." is the fifth episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 17, 1996. Phoebe invites her half-brother Frank Jr. to visit. Ross makes a list of famous women he'd like to date. Plot Phoebe is excited that her newfound half-brother Frank Jr. is coming to visit, hoping to bond with him. Turns out they don't have a lot in common. Frank melts random things with his lighter, makes up his own karate, and Phoebe is finding it difficult to establish a connection. She gets called in to work at the massage place and asks Frank if he wants to come along. He misunderstands what she does and interprets "massage parlor" as a place to get a hooker. Phoebe is upset that the weekend is ruined, but in the end Frank makes her feel like they've bonded a bit. Joey attempts to build an entertainment center, and tile a floor. The gang discusses which five celebrities they would put on their "list" of people they're allowed to sleep with and their significant other can't get mad. Ross bumps Isabella Rossellini off the list because she is out of the country all the time, while Winona Ryder is more local. He ends up running into Isabella at the coffee house. Rachel lets him hit on her anyway, which ends in comical rejection. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Giovanni Ribisi - Frank Buffay Jr. Cynthia Mann - Jasmine Isabella Rossellini - Herself James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Doug Benson - coffee shop customer (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Steve Zuckerman Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Scott Silveri Trivia General *Giovanni Ribisi (Frank Jr.) also appeared in "The One With The Baby On The Bus" (S2E6). However, he is a stranger on the street who had dropped a condom in Phoebe's guitar case when she was playing "Smelly Cat" on the street. He comes back for the condom because he needs it "for an emergency". The characters seem to portray very similar characteristics (such as mockingly naive behavior, much like Phoebe), which makes it likely they are, in fact, the same character. *Phoebe tells Frank Jr that her birthday is on February 16. This would have been consistent with "The One With Two Parts, Part 2" (S1E17), when Phoebe's birthday party takes place some time after Valentine's Day. However, in "The One With Phoebe's Birthday Dinner" (S9E5), the guys celebrate Phoebe's birthday on Halloween, three months before. But she also says she can't get a reservation for the day of her birthday. *Phoebe's birthday being on February 16 means it's 8 days after Rachel's birthday. Frank's birthday is on October 25, seven days after Ross' birthday. *In the end of this episode, Joey bets Chandler he could fit into one of the compartments of the new entertainment unit. When he does fit, Chandler locks him in the unit. In "The One With The Cat" (S4E2), Joey does this same thing with a potential unit buyer, who, like Chandler, locks him in the unit. He then proceeds to steal everything in the apartment except the storage unit and the big white dog. *Chandler's door is never completely repaired or replaced following this episode. Although Monica adjoins the two halves in season four, Joey's cut is still visible for the remaining seven seasons. *On Ross' list of celebrity freebies, one of the names listed is Winona Ryder. She later guest starred as Rachel's old sorority sister, Melissa Warburton, in "The One With Rachel's Big Kiss" (S7E20). *Chandler chose "Jessica Rabbit" for his list, who was voiced by Kathleen Turner - She later played his father Charles Bing (a.k.a. Helena Handbasket) in later seasons. *The "freak" in the coffeehouse whose order was too complicated for Rachel was actually Wil Calhoun, a writer for the show. *Matt LeBlanc originally wanted to be a carpenter, as he attended a technical vocation high school and specialized in carpentry, before switching to acting. *This is the third appearance of Jasmine, Phoebe's co-worker. She first appeared in The Pilot ''where she was seen working in Central Perk. She then appeared in "The One With The Dozen Lasagnas" (S1E12) as a masseuse. She later appears in "The One With The Morning After" (S3E16), finding out about Ross sleeping with Chloe. *The names that are printed on Ross' celebrity freebies card are Uma Thurman, Winona Ryder, Elizabeth Hurley, Michelle Pfeiffer and Dorothy Hamill; one of the actresses on the list, Elizabeth Hurley, would work with Matthew Perry, who plays Chandler in 2002's ''Serving Sara. *Included on Rachel's list is Sting, former lead singer with The Police (whose song played in the background to "The One Where Underdog Gets Away") and whose wife, Trudie Styler, appears later in the series. *Uma Thurman, one of Ross' freebies, was previously married to Gary Oldman (1990-1992) who appears in the war film Joey shoots during "The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2". *Michelle Pfieffer and Susan Sarandon starred together in The Witches of Eastwick (1987). Susan appears in "The One With Joey's New Brain" and was considered by Ross as a freebie until put off by Chandler. *Chandler mentions Yasmine Bleeth, a star on Baywatch, his favorite show and whom Matthew Perry dated for a time. *Isabella Rossellini starred in Death Becomes Her (1992) alongside Bruce Willis who appears in three seasons time as Paul Stevens, the father of Ross' then girlfriend Elizabeth. *Isabella is the name Ross initially chooses for his and Rachel's daughter in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2". Goofs *When Ross holds up the card of his five celebrity freebies, the names that printed on it are Uma Thurman, Isabella Rossellini, Elizabeth Hurley, Vanessa Williams and Dorothy Hamill. This is very easy to see on the Blu-ray. Yet moments later when Rachel reads the names, they are Uma Thurman, Winona Ryder, Elizabeth Hurley, Michelle Pfeiffer and Dorothy Hamill. Either the props department made out the card with Ross' original list, rather than that Rachel is supposed to read out, or the production team changed the scene at the last moment for one with a better comedic effect. *In the cold opening while Joey and Chandler are talking, the bathroom door goes from open to closed in one shot. *Rachel asks Ross who would be on his list, Rachel is sitting on the arm of his chair holding his hand. Phoebe brings Frank Jr in and Rachel has leapt across the coffeehouse to the far side by the counter. *When Frank Jr and Phoebe are in her apartment, Gladys can be seen on the wall but unlike later in the series she's red; later in the series when Phoebe wants Rachel to have her, Gladys is blue. *At the end of this episode when Chandler locks Joey inside the entertainment unit, he supposedly gives Joey a five dollar bill, confirmed when Joey says "Hello Mr. Lincoln!" However, when Chandler takes out the bill from his wallet, it is clearly a one dollar bill. *When Chandler trips over the bottom of his bedroom door after Joey saws through it, the part he trips over never moves. The bottom part should move because it is not latched to the door frame at all. ** The cut door has 4 hinges, two for each half. In the previous episode the door clearly had only 2 hinges (visible when Chandler gave a drawer to Janice). *When Frank Jr. holds a white sheet around himself, while talking to Phoebe at the massage parlor, the gathered sheet in his hand keeps changing repeatedly throughout the scene. *When Phoebe is talking to Monica while Frank Jr. is doing karate on the balcony, the blue cup in front of her switches to the other side of her plate and then back when the camera angle changes. Also at one point when the camera focuses on Phoebe, Monica is slightly out of focus. *When they show the inside of Monica's bathroom, the toilet is in the middle of the bathroom, and it looks out of place. In "The One With Chandler And Monica's Wedding, Part 1" when Phoebe finds Rachel's pregnancy test, the toilet is right next to the sink. *In the scene where Joey and Monica discuss changing her bathroom tile, Joey moves the hamper to the middle of the doorway and when he kneels down to measure, the hamper is back against the wall. *When Frank is trying to melt a spoon there's one shot where he holds the spoon high above the table, then the angle changes and he's pressing the spoon against the plate. External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One with Frank Jr." at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes